The molecular basis of human disorders of hemoglobin synthesis called thalassemias is being investigated by restriction endonuclease mapping of globin genes in total cell DNAs, globin gene cloning by recombinant DNA techniques, DNA sequencing, and functional analysis in vitro. These approaches should provide the detailed molecular pathologies of these diseases and indicate genetic elements required for normal gene expression.